pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Piklopedia
Why are the Breadbug mimics in the Bulborb section? They are considered Breadbugs in the game's encyclopedia, shouldn't it be moved to Breadbugs for correct canon?--User: Insectdisastermaster553 Make a subsubsection: True Breadbugs *~~~~~~~ *~~~~~~~ inset name *~~~~~~~ *~~~~~~~ *~~~~~~~ --The Pikmin God 20:44, 15 May 2006 (UTC) I added a "How to Kill" section to some pages and corrected a few factual errors. Roboashura 01:37, 22 July 2006 (UTC) I just made the "Wildlife of Pikmin" article on Wikipedia redirect to here.Pikdude 16:11, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :Yeah.. That got deleted instantly... Again.-- Why can't I even get a redirect to last?Pikdude 02:36, 21 January 2008 (UTC) :If they deleted the first one, you can bet they'll delete any others you make. Wikipedia doesn't need to go in-depth into topics which have their own wikis. It's likely that they frown upon such advertisements. I don't know what their policies are exactly, but perhaps it would be possible to sneak a link to the Pikipedia into the Pikmin or Pikmin pages. Chances are those will be deleted as well, but you never know. Either way, if someone's interested in the wildlife of Pikmin (and are internet-savvy), they can find their way here. :Also, Wikipedia:Bacopa Cabana. Heh... ::Links here are already on all Pikmin-related pages at Wikipedia. Heheh, nice. I wanted to see how fast one can find a link here, and found this. Seems like Google is a alternate way for Users without sufficiant rights to view deleted edits.-- :Something slightly related and interesting is Alexa's caches of sites from the past. A number here for the main page: http://web.archive.org/web/*/http://pikmin.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page. Just Curious, shouldn't we add the Piklopedia Number to the entries? :No I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::Crystal, go away. Breadbug, I suggested on another page somewhere that the entire Piklopedia article be rewritten to better match the in-game Piklopedia, since the enemies here are not in the same order as those in the in-game one, and we have a number of things which aren't even there (Pikmin, Spiderwort...). So yes, I (still) think it should be redone with the correct order and numbers. I am making a notebook into a piklopedia, and thought that it might be helpful if they were in order, or they had the numbers. (Sorry, Can't log in right now) Killerbreadbug72 :@JJ: Yeh I am a jerk, I've been told :P... no rly... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::Should be table-ised like Treasure Hoard. :::I disagree. As I said in that discussion, enemies aren't necessarily organized by family, so putting them into tables would be mixing up the order, and I think that order is important for this article. ::::Hah, never mind. I thought you meant putting enemies into tables for all the individual families. Anyway though, yeah, we need to remove the enemies which don't actually appear in the Piklopedia.... :::::I thought I did? Unless you mean removing the 'other' section completely? ::::::@JJ: Yes we should... ::::::To Green: ...No, right now it's organized more like the Piklopedia (note how the Dwarf Bulborbs come right after the Bulborbs), or at least it is up until the Doodlebug, and when I say enemies that don't appear in the Piklopedia, I mean the Pikmin 1 enemies, since...they don't appear in the Piklopedia. :::::::Ah, those. Yeah. Move to the 'other' section, or just remove? And yeah, those with numbers are the only ones I've ordered so far. ::::::::I think we should at least have something that says that the Pikmin 1 enemies don't appear in the Piklopedia, just in case that's not clear to everyone, and something about the spiderwort also. lol I can't here the music :( Blue Ninjakoopa 11:41, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :You need Java, Quicktime or VLC to play the embedded OGG files here - click 'more' to choose which you have. As for why we can't use the YouTube video, it's not as legal as using the file with this template. I'm sure there's no real problem, but it also introduces a dependence on that video not being removed. ::Trouble with OGG is that basically nobody comes here with the software to play it - only after asking why the hell you can't hear the music do people usually learn about it. This was actually brought up on Wikipedia, but OGG supporters couldn't really come up with any advantages over using that format over more common WMV, MP4, or MPG formats, and yet still refused to budge from their standpoint, saying "How hard is it to click a link and download a file?" not realizing that people shouldn't be expected to have to download extra crap which they're NEVER GOING TO HAVE TO USE ANYWHERE ELSE OF THE WHOLE FRIGGING INTERNET just to listen to ten-second clips of music. 20:23, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :::No, the reason it's used is because it's free, and really the only decent lossy free format. Wikipedia won't use proprietary format's as the encyclopaedia itself is free, and it's a non-profit organisation, and would incur fees or something. And there's no need for any Ogg-playing software: the player uses Java, which the majority of internet users have, or optionally Quicktime or VLC, which many don't. Only problem is Java's slow; a flash-based Ogg player would be nice, but I don't know if MW has any such extensions. ::::Whoops, hm, for some reason I was thinking video.... Anyway, fees for using MP3's? From who? It's just a file format, and it's used by like every media player, but the same can't be said of OGG. Windows Media Player doesn't come equipped to play music on that format, and I'm not sure about you, but I wasn't able to play it on Firefox either the first time I encountered it, despite having Java and Quicktime. 18:51, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :::::No idea why you had problems with it, but that's a problem with the plugin rather than the format. And yes, MP3 is a proprietary format and, as such, is owned by some company that does actually charge fees for large-scale implementations (maybe MP3-player-makers have to pay?). Not sure why Windows doesn't support Vorbis out of the box, though maybe it just doesn't like to support things that seem 'unofficial' or non-mainstream, the only reason things are that way being because people have in their minds the concept that if you're not paying, it's not a good product. ::::::The problem is that the format isn't mainstream enough, which isn't bad in of itself, but it does mean it isn't as widely accepted by media players as other, more common formats. Also, I'm amazed someone can actually own the rights to a file format, but I guess you learn something new every day. 07:27, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Enemy Strategies I have noticed the lack of differences between all the enemy strategies. I felt this was the best place to talk about it. Anyway, when I'm looking at pages for enemy strategies, 9 times out of 10 I find one of these two strategies: *:A: Throw Purple Pikmin at it. *:B: Swarm it with Purple Pikmin. We need some variety here! The boss pages usually don't have this, but pretty much all regular enemy pages do. We should try and fix this. 20:19, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Those are the two strategics that work most often, although swarming is a bad idea, as you can lose a lot of pikmin on certain enemies very fast. Do we have a page for the Dwarf Bulborb Sweet Spot? Pikdude 12:30, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::They should have strategies for when you don't have purples, though (apart from Waterwraith, obviously), especially since a few might need to apply to Pikmin 1 as well. And yeah, sure, go fix them. For a lot of enemies, specific strategies without purples do exist. It is not Pikmin 1 On most pages of this wiki, PIKMIN, the game, is called Pikmin 1. There is not one in the title and I'm sure that if people paid attention to how the word is used, they'll figure "They're talking about the first Pikmin game". I want to get replace the parts where it says Pikmin 1 to Pikmin or PIKMIN, whichever you prefer.------ Pikmin 1254 16:55, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :First, it's not PIKMIN; a lot of games have capitalised names on the side of the case. Second, I think it's better to use 'Pikmin 1' than be a bit ambiguous. Clarity over preciseness, IMO. I call it PIKMIN on habit, I can't help it. And I guess you're right, it's going to bother me when I see Pikmin 1 though. Oh and can you tell me on my talk page how to get rid of the dashes when I post my signature? Out of curiousity... Has Piklopedia ever been confused with Pikipedia and vice versa? Seems completely possible, and with proof, I could clarify in italics that Pikipedia is a different page entirely. Blue Ninjakoopa 05:22, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :Worth doing, yeah. ::It's happened. More times than it should.Pikdude 22:10, July 23, 2010 (UTC) PICS I remember when this wiki had a gallery of images and when you clicked on one it took you to the corresponding monster's article. PICTURES. Deathsculler :Well, that would make the article unnecessary long. Still, clicking on the linkt takes you to the article, so it's basically the same.